Toddler
by Vladimir D. Cloud
Summary: I'm not very good at titles or summaries, my editors usually do that. Basically Ed is turned into a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

Find Ed in lunatic alchemist's lab

Ed is a small child (30in 20lbs) and had been tortured

Ed could hear footsteps coming closer as he laid on the floor. He was tired of fighting and was ready to give up. Welcoming the approaching darkness, Ed closed his eyes into unconsciousness.

Roy, Hughes, and their men were running through the mansion searching every room for Roy's youngest subordinate. "Colonel!" Denny Bloch yelled. "We found someone!" Roy ran to the room and stopped in the door. Roy looked around the dimly lit room until he spotted a small body curled up in the corner. Riza handed Roy a flashlight and he slowly walked over to the figure. 'Please don't be dead! Please, please, don't be dead!' Roy thought the closer he got and didn't see any signs of movement. Roy slowly reached out and rolled the figure onto its back with a gasp. Riza rushed to his side only to see a child about two-feet tall with short golden hair wearing nothing but a bloodied and stained pillow case with holes for its head and arms.

"How could they do this to a mere toddler?" Riza asked. Roy wasn't listening and had pulled the bottom of the pillow case up a little. "Colonel!"

"It's Fullmetal," Roy said hanging his head. Everyone at the door had heard and began to mourn their lost comrade.

"How can that be?" Riza asked looking ready to cry. "Edward is not a toddler and he has automail? This boy doesn't."

"I don't know but it's him," Roy lifted the limp body up and was about to walk out when he felt its left arm grip the back of his jacket. "Ed?" As if on cue Ed opened his eyes and looked up at Roy before his eyes widened. Ed leaned over the side of Roy's arms and regurgitated his entire stomach contents onto the floor with a splat.

"Thawy," Ed mumbled.

"At least I know you're alive now."

"What did he say?" Riza asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it was 'sorry'." Ed nodded slightly before trying to sit up in Roy's arms. "Careful! You're covered in blood." As if to prove to the colonel that he was okay, Ed grabbed Roy's shoulders and pulled himself up only to nearly fall with a whine as both arms gave up on him. "I got you," Roy said catching Ed and holding him up to his shoulder. With a sigh of relief, Ed nuzzled into Roy's neck and fell back to sleep. Roy carefully opened his jacket and brought Ed inside it with him for warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to right anything down on the first chapter, but I do not own fullmetal Alchemist and if I did it wouldn't have been so good.**

Ed awoke slowly and looked around only to realize they were in a car. Suddenly he felt something wet and knew the way the back seat slanted that Roy was going to yell at him. He was hating his new body more and more even though he did now have both arms and legs. 'It would've reached him by now,' Ed thought. 'Why hasn't he yelled at me?' He was starting to get worried about what Roy would do to him. Plus he was getting carsick and they hadn't even been driving for twenty minutes. Ed started to breathe heavily through his nose and everyone close to him noticed.

"You alright Fullmetal?" Roy asked lifting Ed's head with his index finger. Ed shook his head. "Try to get some more sleep." Ed didn't know why but he reach to his side and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist, sobbing back tears.

"What's wrong with Chief?" asked Havoc who was sitting on the other side of Ed.

"He's probably just upset that he pissed himself," Roy said. Ed let go and looked up at Roy while everyone inched as far from them as they could. "Sorry kid but they would have found out sooner or later. My ass is soaked." Roy fidgeted in his seat.

"Th-thawy," Ed wrapped his arms around his own middle. Bending in half Ed let out a wail before full-blown tears fell from his face.

"It's okay," Roy said rubbing Ed's back before lifting him up onto his lap so he could look out the window.

"Y-you'we n-nod m-mad?" Ed asked surprised by Roy's actions.

"No." Roy continued to rub circles on Ed's back while he stared out the window.

"C-cowonew?" Ed asked. "F-firdy." Ed began to cough.

"You're thirsty?" Roy asked smiling at Ed's speech and Ed nodded as his coughing became more violent. "Do you mind drinking after me?" Ed shook his head coughing louder. "Is it okay that it's just water?" Ed nodded as Riza handed Hughes a bottle of water from the front seat, his coughing now sounding wet.

"Cup your hand like this and pat his back," Hughes said positioning Roy's hand on Ed's back. Roy did as he was told and after a moment Ed stopped coughing but looked pale green. "Need to spit?" Hughes asked and Ed nodded. Hughes pulled out a handkerchief and covered his hand with the it before placing it under Ed's mouth. "Here." Ed spit a large green and yellow glob with blood mixed in it into the handkerchief. "Better?" Hughes asked as he folded the handkerchief in on itself and threw it out the window.

"F-firdy," Ed said shaking his head.

"Here you go," Hughes said handing Ed the water without it's lid. Ed slowly tipped the bottle towards his mouth but still managed to have it spill out the sides of his mouth.

"Need a little help?" Roy asked taking the bottle and slowly pouring it into Ed's mouth. Ed took a few sips before pushing the bottle away and leaning into Roy's chest. "Try to get some sleep," Roy said handing the water back to Hughes and Ed slowly drifted back to dreamland.

Ed woke up feeling cold and very wet. Sitting up he recognized his surroundings as Roy's office but where was Roy. He rolled off the couch he was laying on, onto a fallen military jacket, before standing up and slowly walking toward the outer office. Ed reached the door and went to grab the handle but it was just out of his reach. 'What the fuck?' he thought. 'I want out!' Ed put his ear to the door and could hear voices but not who they were or what they were saying. "W-woy?" Ed began to knock on the door. "W-wisa? H-hawic? B-bweda? F-fawy? F-fawman?"

"What's wrong, Ed?" Hughes asked as he opened the door. "You should be resting."

"Fe couch'th wed," Ed said.

"Your stutter's gone. I told Roy you were just scared and upset."

"Where's fe Cowonew?" Ed asked when he walked out and saw just about everyone except the person he wanted.

"He had to go to a meeting Chief," Havoc said.

"W-when w-will he be b-back?"

"And it returns," Hughes said.

"What?" Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falman asked.

"He didn't have the stutter a minute ago. Which means he's upset about something."

"What's wrong Chief?" Havoc asked.

"I w-want M-musdang," Ed said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Riza asked as she walked in.

"He wants the Colonel," Fury said.

"He'll be back soon," Riza assured Ed.

"N-NO! N-NOW!" Ed yelled.

"Hey Breda!" Havoc said and breda looked up from his work. "You got any candy?"

"I wand thome!" Ed perked up immediately.

"Sure," Breda said. "I got a chocolate bar you can have."

"Gimme!" Breda went to hand the chocolate bar to Ed but Havoc snatched it away.

"Now Ed." Havoc said. "If we give this to you, you have to behave and patiently wait for Boss. Understood?" Ed nodded while staring at the chocolate. "Good boy," Havoc said handing Ed the chocolate and patting him on the head.

"Dop id!" Ed said squirming away from Havoc. Ed tried to open the chocolate bar but couldn't get the wrapper to tear.

"I don't think he needs this much sugar guys," Riza said grabbing the chocolate and opening it, leaving the wrapper on for Ed to hold it but like all kids, Ed discarded the wrapper and held it in his own hands.

Ed had eaten only half of the chocolate bar but he was already covered in it. Riza smiled and shook her head when she saw he was trying to lick it off his hand only to end up with it on his nose.

Roy walked in and saw Ed covered in something and wasn't sure he wanted to know what. "It's just chocolate sir," Riza said when she saw the disgusted look on Roy's face.

"WOY!" Ed yelled running crazy-like to Roy.

"Who gave him chocolate?" Roy demanded trying to keep Ed at arms length. Havoc and Breda pointed at each other and Roy looked at Riza for an answer.

"It was Breda's chocolate but it was Havoc's idea," Riza stated without looking up from her work.

"I guess I should go get you cleaned up. Come on, we can use the military showers."

Ed suddenly remembered why he wanted Roy. "W-woy! I h-have da g-go!" Ed said frantically.

"Go where? You need a bath."

"N-no! I h-have da…" 'What's it called?' Ed thought 'Why can't I remember? I will not say 'potty'.'

"Ed what's wrong?" Roy asked kneeling down to the toddler.

"P-poddy," Ed whispered with his head down.

"It's alright," Roy said getting behind Ed and turning him towards the door. "I'll take you." The whole way there Ed fought the urge to grab Roy's hand.

**Please review and I appreciate suggestions.**

**Ed: Any flames will be pissed on!**

**Vlad: Does that include the Flame Alchemist?**

**Ed: Uh...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's clean you up a bit first okay," Roy said once they were in the restroom and wetted a paper towel.

"N-NO! I h-have da go n-now!" Ed yelled with his fists clenched and legs tightly together.

"You're gonna get chocolate all over yourself if we don't."

"F-fine," Ed whined and stood quietly in the corner.

"I need to wash your hands Ed." Ed stuck his fists out to Roy. "I can't wash them like that. Do you really have to go that bad?" Ed nodded and Roy noticed his teeth were clenched tightly. "Can you go without touching yourself?"

"P-pervert! I d-don'd h-have da p-pee! I g-godda p-poop."

"Then you should be able to hold it, right?"

"Y-yeah, b-but for th-thome w-weason I d-don'd f-fink I c-can m-much w-wonger. C-can't y-you d-dis w-wash f-fem w-while I go?"

"You called me a pervert and _you_ want me to wash your hands while you shit."

"Sh-shud up! It's n-not wike I'd be a-able to g-get up f-fere w-wifout h-help a-any w-ways."

"Okay get in there," Roy said pointing to the closest stall but Ed didn't budge.

"I c-can'd m-move."

"Okay then." Roy picked Ed up and took him into the stall. Roy stood Ed in front of the toilet before grabbing the wet and sticky stained pillow case he was still wearing, taking it off, and sitting Ed on the toilet. Roy quickly realized he had to hold Ed up on the toilet seat so he wouldn't fall in. It had scared Ed to the point that he grabbed a hold of Roy's jacket to hold himself incase Roy decided to let go of him.

'I can't believe I'm gonna do this,' Ed thought. He tightened his fists and scrunched up his face while grunting.

"Um… how d-do I…" Ed asked blushing.

"What? Are you done?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay then," Roy said lifting him off the toilet and standing him on the floor. "Are you gonna wipe your ass?"

"H-how?" Ed asked looking down at his chocolate covered fingers after removing them from Roy's jacket.

"Hm?" Roy saw Ed's chocolate covered hands and quickly came up with a plan. "Hang on a minute." Roy stood and went over to the sink. Roy grabbed a few paper towels and wetted them before returning to clean off Ed's hands. Once Ed considered his hands clean enough, he went over and wiped himself before flushing the toilet. "Feel better Fullmetal?"

"Sh-shud up!"

"Let's go get the rest of you clean," Roy said as he threw away the pillow case Ed had been wearing.

"H-hey! W-what am I th-thuppothe to w-wear now bathdawd?"

"It was stained and smelled like piss. You can wear my jacket until we get to the military showers." Roy took his jacket off and held it out to Ed. Ed grabbed it roughly and struggled to put it on until Roy grabbed it and put it on him properly before closing it up.

Colonel Roy Mustang walked down the hall towards the military showers followed by a toddler that was practically running to keep up. Everyone in the halls were watching the duo. A bunch of female officers suddenly surrounded Ed and Roy.

"Oh, your so cute!"

"Is he yours Colonel?"

"His hair and eyes are gorgeous!"

Roy loved the attention he was getting from the women but suddenly Ed began to scream and cry. Everyone in the hall covered their ears and got away as quickly as they could. Once the hall was deserted, Roy went over to Ed to find out what had happened. "Come on kid. Stop it!" Roy quickly picked Ed up and ran the rest of the way to the military showers.

"It's okay," Roy said setting Ed down on a bench before starting to take his clothes off. "What happened back there?"

"Um… W-what awe ya doing?" Ed asked with a sniffle.

"Did you think I was gonna trust you to wash yourself?" Roy asked.

"N-no, but w-why awe ya t-taking _your_ c-cwofes off?"

"So they don't get wet, of course. Don't worry I'm keeping my boxers on." Roy directed Ed over to the showers after removing the jacket he had loaned him.

"W-won't youw b-boxews g-get w-wet?"

"I'll just go commando for the rest of the day. It'd be weird if I showered naked with a toddler."

"I'll d-do f-fis on o-onwy o-one c-condition!" Ed said backing away from Roy.

"What's that?"

"Y-you on y-your n-nees."

"I'm not begging you to take a shower."

"N-not wike f-fat p-pervert! Either y-you n-nees or c-cwouch d-down."

"Oh, so I'm level with you. Okay." Roy got into the shower and down on one knee.

"I d-don'd wike w-whad my eyes awe w-wevel w-with, f-fat's all," Ed said as he walked over and got under the water.

"_Oh!_" Roy said looking down. "Just don't kick me." Roy started to wash Ed's hair when he noticed something. "How did you get chocolate in your hair?"

"I don' no! Thop id! You'we hawdin' my 'ed!"

"What? We have got to work on your communication skills." Ed glared at Roy for the rest of the shower and made a note in his head to not speak anymore.

Roy had wrapped a towel around Ed and was drying himself off as they walked over to their clothes. Roy got dressed before he realized Ed wasn't even dried off yet. "Do I have to do everything for you?" Roy asked reaching for the towel but Ed pulled away. "What's wrong?" Roy had stepped where Ed had been a moment ago with a splash. Roy looked down and saw a large puddle on the floor, too big to just be from Ed dripping. Roy slowly went to Ed and opening the towel to reveal the front to be soaked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"J-just be g-gwad I didn'd go on y-you in fe sh-shower!" Ed yelled. Tears started to run down Ed's face and he looked away.

"Okay," Roy said standing up. "I'll get you a new towel." Roy walked away and returned with a dry towel.

"I'm th-thawy I y-yewed," Ed said as Roy started to dry him off after discarding the wet towel.

"You can't tell when you have to go can you?" Roy asked as he put a short-sleeved t-shirt on Ed.

'I can't tell him I didn't even know I had gone until I felt the wet towel rub up against me,' Ed thought. 'It's disgusting.'

"Ed? It might be best to talk to me about what's going on. You still haven't told me what happened in the hall earlier." Ed shook his head, biting his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Don't do that!" Roy grabbed the towel he had used to dry Ed off and wiped the blood off that was dripping down Ed's chin. Ed whined when Roy touched the cut he had made. "It hurts doesn't it?" Ed nodded with a slight sniffle. "I bet everyone's wondering where we are," Roy said as he picked Ed up with no complaints and carried him back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character but I'm also trying to have Roy frustrated that it's not as easy as he thought it would be. I do not own FMA or any other anime or manga sadly.**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! I want you to take Edward shopping for some new clothes and anything else he may need." Roy commanded while setting Ed down on the closest chair. "Nothing unnecessary."

"I d-don' w-wanna go!" (I don't wanna go) Ed yelled.

"You have to go, so she can get you the right sizes."

"C-can'd y-ya d-dake me?" (Can't you take me)

"I don't really know that much about clothes shopping. Besides I have to finish my paperwork before I can leave."

"Come on Edward," Riza said. "It'll be fun. We can go out to eat and spend all the Colonel's money."

"N-NO!" Ed screamed and started to stomp his feet. "I D-DON'D W-WANNA GO W-WIFOUD Y-Ya!" (No! I don't wanna go without you) 'Did I just say that out loud?'

"Can you promise no more messes for the rest of the day?" Roy asked. Ed looked at the ground, shaking his head. "Can you at least promise to try?" Ed slowly looked up and nodded slightly. "You can't bug me while I finish my paperwork either. Understood?"

"B-bud w-wad if I h-haw da…" (But what if I have to…) Ed stopped himself and looked at everyone watching him.

"Just tell someone and they'll take you." Roy said before going into his office to finish his paperwork.

"Wiza," Ed said. "I bowed." (Riza I'm bored)

"Well," Riza said. "What would you like to do." Havoc and the rest of the crew had left already but Riza stayed to help Roy shop for Ed later and make sure he finished his work of course.

"I don' no." (I don't know)

"Would you like to draw? I have pencils and paper you can use." Riza asked and Ed nodded. "Okay. Here you go." Once Ed had his supplies, he went over to a desk to draw. Riza smiled as she watched Ed struggle to climb up onto the chair. "Would you like some help?"

"No! I c-can do id." (No! I can do it) When Ed finally got up, he looked around only to realize he had left the paper and pencils on the floor but Riza got up and sat them on the desk for him.

'This is gonna take forever!' Roy thought. 'I wonder what Fullmetal's doing.' Roy got up from his desk and walked over to the door. Opening it a little Roy could clearing see Ed sitting on Riza's desk in front of her talking. Roy listened closely to what they were saying.

"An fith one is Woy buwnin Hawic and Bweda fow giwin me cocowit," (And this one is Roy burning Havoc and Breda for giving me chocolate) Ed said while holding up a piece of water covered in scribbles.

"Oh so your not allowed chocolate?" Riza asked.

"I don no, Woy wook mad fat fey gawe id do me." (I don't know, but Roy looked mad that they gave it to me)

"I think he was just surprised Edward." Riza glanced up and saw Roy poking his head out the door. "Go back to work sir or we'll never get out of here."

"Woy?" Ed looked over and saw Roy now. "Pwease finis ya wowk." (Roy? Please finish your work)

"Okay," Roy said and closed the door before resuming his work quicker than ever.

"Um… W-woy?" Ed asked as Riza opened the door of Roy's office.

"Do you have to go to the restroom?" Roy asked looking up from his paperwork.

"N-no. I w-wanded do n-no if y-ya'd be d-done th-thoon." (No. I wanted to know if you'd be done soon)

"We need to do something about that nervous stutter of yours. It's hard enough understanding your baby talk but if you stutter I'm completely lost." Roy said with a laugh. Ed went to go back out when Roy spoke again. "I have two more papers to read and sign then we can go." Ed turned back around to look at Roy.

"Um… C-can I th-thid on y-ya w-wap?" (Um… Can I sit on your lap)

"Uh… Sure, but no distracting me."

"Deaw!" (Deal) Ed said and ran to Roy before reaching up to be picked up.

Twenty minutes and a lot of distractions later. "All done," Roy said and looked over at a sleeping Ed sitting on his lap with his head laying on his arms on the desk. "Riza!"

"Yes sir?" Riza asked as she walked into the office.

"Drop the formalities. We're done for the day! Go pull the c-" Roy stopped and looked down at Ed who was smiling in his sleep. "OH HELL NO!"

"Woy?" Roy quickly stood up and lifted Ed off of his lap.

"Shit!" Riza tried to suppress a giggle without succeeding when she saw Roy's wet lap and something still dripping from Ed. "You think this is funny?"

"Sorry, but in my defense you did say to drop the formalities."

"W-woy?" Ed whined. "I th-thawy. I f-few a-athweep." (I sorry. I fell asleep)

"You could've warned me that you were a bed wetter. Now you've pissed on me twice," Roy said setting Ed on the floor. "Riza! Go to my locker, get my civilian clothes, and a t-shirt for Ed to wear." Riza left still giggling as Roy looked over at Ed who was desperately trying to hold back tears. "What you gonna cry again?"

"NO!" Ed yelled but as soon as the word was out so were the tears running down his face.

"Let's get that shirt off you." Ed allowed Roy to remove the shirt while he continued to cry before wrapping his jacket around Ed. "Accidents happen kid," Roy whispered in Ed's ear once the shirt was off. Riza brought the clothes and once she left the room Roy and Ed changed before they all headed to the parking lot.

Roy opened the door to the back seat and looked back at Ed as Riza climbed into the driver's seat. "Are you coming or would you rather we left you here?" Roy asked Ed.

"C-can I th-thid up f-fwond?" (Can I sit up front) Ed asked. Roy looked through the car door at Riza and she nodded. Roy closed the back door and opened the front door waiting for Ed to climb in. Ed looked in the car and then at Roy.

"What's wrong?" asked Riza.

"C-can I th-thid by fe d-doow?" (Can I sit by the door) Ed asked Roy.

"No," Riza said.

"W-wy nod?" (Why not) Ed asked putting his hands on the seat as if he was going to climb in.

"It's too dangerous for you to sit by the door."

"She's got a point," Roy said. "It's dangerous for you to be up front to begin with. What if we were in a car accident?" Ed was silently thinking.

"H-hey, w-wad awe y-ya d-doin?" (Hey, what are you doing) Ed asked as Roy picked him up and sat him on the seat. Roy ignoring Ed, got in and closed the door.

"P-puw owew!"(Pull over) Ed said urgently between Roy and Riza.

"What?" Roy and Riza asked.

"I gonna b thik!" (I'm gonna be sick)

"Very funny," Roy said.

"I thewiouth. I gonna-Bleargh-" Ed had leaned forward at the last second and threw up on the floor. Riza grabbed Ed's shoulder to keep him from falling to the floor. Roy grabbed a hold of Ed and pulled him back into his seat once he was done.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked and Ed nodded.

"Th-thawy."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've believed you."

"Fat wy I wadded by fe doow." (That why I wanted be the door)

"You get carsick?" Riza asked as Roy looked confused. Ed nodded, covering his eyes with his left arm and leaning back into the seat.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Roy asked. Ed nodded and they continued on their way to the store. On the way, Roy called and arranged for another car to meet them there.

**Okay I don't know if I can keep up with the baby talk but if enough of you like it and let me know I'll do my best to keep it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. No I don't have writers block. This story is something me and my brother are working on together. Our older cousin was visiting and she took over our room. My brother was moved in with our mom and dad for the week and since we usually create chapters at night, we couldn't do anything. Our cousin is now gone so the chapters will continue but I don't know how frequently cause I'm exhausted from being dragged along everywhere she went and my brother caught the flu that she was so kind to bring with her. We'll do our best to continue this story and yes we kept the baby talk.**

"Would you like to ride in the cart?" Riza asked Ed who nodded and reached for her from Roy's arms. Riza took Ed and helped him to sit down in the seat of the cart. "Where to first Roy?"

"The baby section of course," Roy said smiling at Ed.

"I nod a baby!" (I'm not a baby) Ed said crossing his arms.

"No. You're a toddler."

"Sud ub tho we can ged fith ower wif awweddy." (Shut up so we can get this over with already) Ed laid his head and arms on the cart.

"Roy!" Riza said. "Stop teasing him. I believe he's been through enough."

"What have you been through Fullmetal?" Roy asked as they began to walk. "You were covered in blood but there were no wounds."

"I d-don w-wanna d-dawk a-aboud id," (I don't wanna talk about it) Ed stated with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Edward," Riza said wrapping an arm around him.

"He'll eventually have to give a report Riza," Roy said frankly.

"Hopefully with just you and Maes present."

"Th-thob d-dawking wike I n-nod hew," (Stop talking like I'm not here) Ed said whining.

"What exactly do we need?" Roy asked. "Well, besides clothing that is."

"You didn't write a list?" Riza asked and Roy shook his head smiling. "Well, I guess we'll write one now then." Riza took a notepad from her pocket and pulled a slim pencil out of the beret in her hair.

"Are you prepared for everything?"

"When it comes to you? Yes. Now we know he needs clothes but what else do you think he might need."

"Y-ya dawkin ith m-makin me thik," (Your talking is making me sick) Ed stated.

"Okay. What do you think you need?" Roy asked.

"B-buckid," (Bucket) Ed whispered and Roy stepped back.

"Right now or on the way home?"

"In fe caw." (In the car)

"Okay sweetie," Riza said and wrote it on her list.

"Oh yes! Write diapers on the list Riza," Roy said.

"What?" Riza asked and looked at Ed surprised.

"I don need dibewth!" (I don't need diapers) Ed yelled and started to cough. Roy starting patting his back like Hughes showed him.

"You okay?" Roy asked with a disgusted look once Ed stopped coughing. "Do you need to spit again?"

"No, fawsy." (No thirsty) Ed mumbled.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Fawsy." Ed pointed at his mouth.

"Add something to drink to that list of yours and some bottles too."

"Sud ub!" (Shut up)

"Roy!" Riza said. "I told you to stop teasing him."

"I was serious," Roy said. "Did you see how much trouble he had with that bottle of water in the car."

"Then sippy cups. He's too old for a bottle."

"How old is he?"

"Hughes estimated him to be two or three years old."

"I thiw wide hew!" (I'm still right here) Ed croaked.

"How old are you?" Roy asked.

"Don no, bud I weawy need a dwink." (Don't know, but I really need a drink) Ed put one hand up to his throat and groaned.

"What would you like to drink?" Riza asked.

"Anyfin." (Anything)

"How about some milk?" Roy asked receiving a glare from both Riza and Ed.

"Why don't we go look at sippy cups and then go see about a drink?" Riza asked.

"Okay, bud no boddeth!" (Okay, but no bottles) Ed said still glaring at Roy as they headed to where the sippy cups and bottles were.

"I think it would be smarter to put a diaper on him before we put more liquid in him," Roy said as Riza put six large red sippy cups into the cart before opening another one and handing it to Ed.

"Sud ub! I nod gonna wew a dibew!" (Shut up! I'm not gonna wear a diaper)

"I'm pretty sure he's potty trained Roy," Riza said. "Right Edward?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Roy said. "I just don't think he knows when he's gotta go. Do you Fullmetal?"

"If he's three as Maes suspects, he should be able to tell if he has to go or not. Isn't that right Edward?"

"N-no," Ed said quietly. "W-woy's wide. I c-couwdn ewen d-dew afdew I d-did id." (No. Roy's right. I couldn't even tell after I did it)

"Did what Ed?"

"W-woy n-noeth. Afdew fe s-sowew. If id wathn fow fe d-dowew geddin wed, I wouwd haw n-newew noen." (Roy knows. After the shower. If it wasn't for the towel getting wet, I would have never known) Riza looked at Roy for an answer and he told her what had happened in the military showers.

"So you really can't tell when you have to go?" Ed shook his head and looked down at his feet. They were filthy because he had insisted on walking to the car from head quarters. There was a little blood between his toes on one from stepping on that piece of glass but he didn't tell Roy or Riza because he knew they'd get suspicious when the cut disappeared.

_flashback_

_"I don need any hewb!" (I don't need any help) Ed yelled. "I can wawk ya no." (I can walk you know)_

_"She's just trying to be nice Fullmetal!" Roy scolded._

_"I can dake caw of mythewf." (I can take care of myself) Ed started to walk out into the parking lot but Roy bent down and stopped him._

_"There's a lot of traffic right now," Roy said. "At least hold mine or Riza's hand."_

_"I aweady dowd ya, I don need anyone do dake cawe of me." (I already told you, I don't need anyone to take care of me)_

_"You seemed to need someone when you wanted to sit on my lap while I finished my work."_

_"S-sud ub!" (Shut up)_

_"I'm more worried about everyone in the cars not being able to see you."_

_"Wo awe ya cawwin tho thmaw he wouwd get thbwadder on thomeone windsiewd wike a bug?" (Who are you calling so small he would get splattered on someone's windshield like a bug) Ed screamed._

_"Face it kid, you're a toddler now." Ed glared angrily at Roy_

_"He's just trying to protect you," Riza said._

_"Wadewew," (Whatever) Ed said and tried to walk past Roy but couldn't. "Fine." Ed reached up and grabbed Riza's hand._

_end_

"What would you like to drink?" Riza asked once they were next to the drinks but Ed didn't even look up. "Ed? Are you okay?" Roy lightly put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Mm?" Ed asked looking up.

"Riza asked if you were okay," Roy said. Ed slowly nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" Riza asked with a sad smile. "There's a lot of choices." Ed looked at the cooler shelves.

"Can I haw wadewew I wand?" (Can I have whatever I want) Ed asked.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Thweed de." Riza grabbed a half gallon of sweet tea and began to pour it into the sippy cup Ed had been holding.

"Ed," Roy whispered. "I know you don't want to but it might be a good idea to get diapers." Ed whined as Riza handed him the sippy cup of tea.

"What did you say to him Roy?" Riza asked angrily.

"Your gonna at least need them for when you're asleep," Roy stated to Ed completely ignoring Riza.

"Roy?"

"O-onwy if ya th-thob deethin me," (Only if you stop teasing me) Ed said quietly.

"Agreed," Roy said shaking hands with Ed as he took a drink of the tea.

"And what was that about?" Riza asked.

"N-noffin," (Nothing) Ed said and pouted at Roy.

"Um," Roy said. "The kid and I have to go get something. We'll be back." Ed handed his cup to Riza and reached out to Roy who quickly grabbed him up and ran off before Riza could ask about it again.

Roy and Ed headed straight for the diaper aisle. Roy was in shock when he saw all of the different types and brands of diapers. "Shit." Roy said while Ed squirmed. "Which ones do we need?"

"I don no. Bud me down." (I don't know. Put me down) Roy let Ed down before walking over to an associate.

"Excuse me. Could you help me out here? My wife just left me and I'm not sure what kind of diapers my son wears."

"Oh dear, you must be devastated," she said. "Let me see. Do you know what the package looks like?"

"Um… no I don't remember."

"Well then let's take a look at the one he's wearing and see if we can figure it out." She said as she went over to Ed.

"NO!" Ed yelled and hid behind Roy's legs.

"Um… well actually… we ran out of diapers, so he's not wearing one at the moment."

"Oh, then you really need diapers." She picked up a pack of diapers and handed them to Roy. "These are the ones most customers buy. They're very absorbent and won't leak. That doesn't mean you can leave him in a wet diaper for a long time though and make sure a messy diaper is changed as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Oh and if you need anything else, here's my phone number." She handed him a piece of paper with her number written on it. Roy thanked her again and grabbed Ed's hand before heading to the check-out.

"Maybe having a toddler around won't be so bad after all," Roy said after he had also gotten two cashiers phone numbers as well.

"Awe ya thuwe ya no wad ya doin?"(Are you sure you know what you're doing) Ed asked laying on the back seat of the car as Roy tried to get the diaper on him. 'Does he have to keep leaning so close? I hope I don't pee while he's taking so long. Wait why do I care? I'd get to pee in his face. I should be trying to pee.'

"There you go," Roy said and lifted Ed out of the car. "Let's go meet up with Riza."

When Roy and Ed met back up with Riza in the baby clothes, Riza noticed that Ed seemed to be walking a little uncomfortably until Roy put him back in the cart. "Is everything okay Edward?" Riza asked.

"I fine!" Ed snapped. "Wewe my de?" (I'm fine! Where's my tea)

"Ed!" Roy yelled. "Be nice and apologize to Riza!" Ed whined and pouted but otherwise didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Riza. I think our _little_ friend is having some _issues_."

"Sud ub!" Ed yelled. Riza could tell something was really bothering Ed and decided to change the subject.

"Roy," Riza said digging in the cart. "Can you take Ed to the fitting room and have him try these on." Riza handed him two outfits that were the same but different sizes.

"Okay," Roy said. "Ed and I need to have a little talk anyway, don't we Ed."

Ed was pouting as they walked to the fitting room and didn't want to go in the room alone with Roy until he promised not to hurt him.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Roy asked when they were in the privacy of the fitting room.

"I don no…" (I don't know) Ed said. "Id weawy uncomfy?" (It's really uncomfortable)

"Let me see," Roy said removing the t-shirt Ed was wearing.

"I fink id on wong." (I think it's on wrong)

"Let's switch it around and see if it makes a difference."

"Okay." Ed turned around and Roy undid the Velcro taps on the diaper before removing it.

"Lay down on the bench." Ed obeyed and laid on his back on the bench. Roy placed the diaper under him and redid the taps. "How does that feel?" Roy asked once Ed stood up on the bench.

"Beddew. Dold ya id wath wong." (Better. Told you it was wrong)

"How was I suppose to know which way it goes? Just try these on already."

"No."

"Fine then I'll make you try them on," Roy said as he grabbed Ed and forced the smaller outfit onto him. "There. Looks like it fits."

"No id don. Id do dide." (No it don't. It's too tight)

"Where?"

"Wew do ya fink?" (Where do you think)

"Okay. You gonna try the other one on or do I have to use force again?"

"Duth ged me oud of fith." (Just get me out of this) Roy helped Ed and forced the bigger size on him.

"Does this one feel better?"

"Fine. Can ya dake id off me now?" (Fine. Can you take it off me now)

"Are you sure it fits? All of your clothes are gonna be that size."

"Fe bandth fid beddew on fith one fow obwious weathon bud fe sawd fid beddew on fe odder one," (The pants fit better on this one for obvious reasons but the shirt fit better on the other one) Ed said after a sigh of frustration.

"Um…" Roy said trying not to laugh. "No idea what you just said. Ed growled with frustration before grabbing the smaller shirt and handing it to Roy before pointing at the pants he was wearing. "Oh, this shirt fits but those pants fit right?" Ed only nodded before sitting on the floor.

"Okay."

"Awe ya gonna dake fethe off me ow nod?" (Are you gonna take these off me or not)

"Okay. Okay. Hold your horses." Roy began to remove the clothes from Ed but once he pulled the pants down he realized something. 'Was it always that color?' Roy thought. "Ed did you maybe have an accident?"

"No wy?" (No why)

"No reason. Just thought I'd ask while we were alone incase you needed your diaper changed," Roy said talking in a baby voice.

"Sud ub! Wen fe dime come I do id mythewf." (Shut up! When the time comes I'll do it myself) Ed tried to get the shirt off but just ended up with it stuck on his head.

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes you know," Roy said as he removed the shirt that Ed was fighting with.

Once Ed was free of the shirt, he grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing and handed it to Roy. "I no." (I know)

"Is that your way of asking for help?" Ed just shrugged as Roy put the shirt on him.

They walked out to find Riza waiting for them. "Which one fit better?" Riza asked.

"Neither," Roy said.

"What do you mean?"

"The shirt fits on one and the overalls on the other."

"So eighteen months in shirts and twenty-four in pants?"

"Yep." Just then Ed groaned, causing both adults to look down at him fidgeting like crazy. "Do you need to use the restroom Fullmetal?" Roy asked placing a hand on the kid's head.

"Wid cawin me fat. Id uncomfy again." (Quit calling me that. It's uncomfortable again) Ed whined.

"I didn't call you fat."

"Thob cawin me Fawmedal." (Stop calling me Fullmetal)

"He's got a point Roy," Riza said. "It'll be best if no one knows that he's Fullmetal."

"Then what are we gonna call him?" Roy asked.

"Ed," Ed said before grabbing at the front of the t-shirt.

"Stop that, you'll get used to it with time… Ed."

Riza kneeled in front of Ed and to both his and Roy's surprise, she lifted the t-shirt Ed was wearing. "It's wet," Riza said as she put his shirt back down and Ed began to blush.

"You lied to me," Roy said angrily.

"No I diddin," (No I didn't) Ed stated. "Id don few wed. Ow can ya tew?"(It doesn't feel wet. How can you tell)

"You don't drink much water do you?" Riza asked.

"Id dadeth funny, wy?" (It tastes funny, why)

"So I was right," Roy said, "the diaper wasn't always yellow in the front."

"Wad?" (What) Ed lifted the shirt up himself and saw sure enough the front was tinted yellow. "B-bud id don few wed, duth thicky an kinda icky." (But it doesn't feel wet, just sticky and kind of itchy)

"Did you get him extra absorbent?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, guaranteed no leaks," Roy said smiling.

"That's why he doesn't feel wet."

"Okay but it's technically not a bad thing is it?"

"No but how are you suppose to know when he is wet?"

"He already said he feels sticky."

"HEY!" Ed yelled and Roy and Riza looked down at him. "Fawd off, wid dawkin wike I nod hew! An thecond, who gonna ckang me?" (First off, quit talking like I'm not here! And second, who's gonna change me) Ed whispered the second sentence so only Roy and Riza heard.

"A minute ago, you claimed you would do that yourself."

"An I wiw, if ya don," (And I will, if you don't) Again Ed whispered the last part but so no one would hear sadly Roy heard.

"Why? I'm sure Riza wouldn't mind doing it."

"Roy!" Riza said. "You'll do it or at least help him, if that's all he wants, and like it."

"Of course. I was just kidding. Can you wait until we go back to the car? I didn't think you would need one so soon."

"Wew I do an no id cand wade," (Well I do and no it can't wait) Ed said.

"Why not? It's not like you're gonna go again soon."

"Id icky!" (It's itchy)

"Roy it would be best to get more diapers," Riza said lifting Ed into the seat of the cart. "Besides you don't want him to get diaper rash."

"Okay," Roy said. "We'll probably need more anyways since he's going so much."

"You need to get wet wipes as well… and maybe even a diaper bag."

"I am not carrying a diaper bag around head quarters."

"You'll need it for a lot of things Edward'll need while he's there."

"How did I end up with the baby anyways?" Roy regretted the words the moment he had spoken them. Ed had tears in his eyes and looked away.

"I wand dow," (I want down) Ed said.

"If I let you down, are you gonna run off?" Riza asked. Ed didn't answer and hid his face in his arms on the handle of the cart.

"Ed I'm sorry," Roy said. "I didn't mean it." Riza started to pet Ed's head only to have him shake her off. "We'll meet you in the baby section," Roy told Riza and grabbed Ed out of the cart. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and cried louder. Roy quickly walked to the men's restroom and into the last stall before setting Ed on the floor. Ed sat there and kept crying. Roy tried to stand up but Ed had a firm grip on his shirt. Roy sat next to Ed and pulled him into his lap. Ed didn't refuse and let Roy comfort him. Once Ed had cried himself to sleep, Roy picked him up and went to find Riza.

Riza was waiting in the diaper aisle when Roy showed up carrying a sleeping Ed.

"What happened?" Riza asked. "Is he okay?"

"Cried himself to sleep," Roy said.

"Looks like he also used your shirt as a tissue." Roy looked down at the snot covering the front of his shirt and then at Ed's snot covered face.

"Disgusting. Do toddlers' noses run every time they cry?"

"Everyone's does if they cry hard enough. By the way, he still needs to be changed," Riza said handing Roy a training pant and a pack of wet wipes. "I think training pants would be better than diapers when he's awake. Especially if he wants to change himself."

"He's asleep. He'd never know if you did it."

"No." Riza pointed Roy in the direction of the restrooms and gave him a push. Roy went back to the restrooms, but this time he took Ed into the family restroom and laid him on the changing table. As soon as Ed was laid down, he rolled over away from the light. Roy rolled Ed back onto his back but before he could undo one diaper tab Ed rolled over again. Roy rolled Ed to his back again and held him there while he removed the diaper. Ed whined and kept trying to roll over. Once Roy let go to open the package of wet wipes, Ed rolled back over and Roy sighed with frustration.

"This isn't working," Roy said and shook Ed. Ed groaned in his sleep and rolled into the wall.

"Wad fe…" (What the…) Ed said and opened his eyes a little.

"Hey sleepy head. I need you on your back."

"Wad fow?" (What for) Ed did as he was told and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Are you gonna clean yourself up or do I have to do it?" Roy asked, ignoring Ed's question. Ed groaned in response. Roy proceeded with cleaning Ed, barely touching him and putting the training pants on him. Roy made Ed stand so he could pull the training pants up all the way. As soon as Roy had it up, Ed's stomach made a noise and Ed looked up at Roy embarrassed. "Don't you dare."

"I duth hungy." (I'm just hungry)

"Oh, we'll get you something when we're done here."

Ed says about a place in the store selling hot dogs. Roy says they'll have to check with Riza. They met back with Riza in the baby section where she had picked out almost everything Ed needed.

"Did you have to wake him up?" Riza asked. "He was tired Roy."

"Yes," Roy said putting Ed back in the cart and Riza handed him his tea. "He kept rolling over and making my job harder besides he's hungry." Ed started to drink his tea but stared at Roy. "What?"

"Hod dog," (Hot dog) Ed said.

"No," Riza said. "Hot dogs are bad for you."

"Tho?" (So)

"Come on just this once," Roy said and Riza shook her head. "He's been through a lot just give him a break."

"Fine but he'd better eat better tomorrow," Riza said smiling and they headed for the little hot dog shop.

At the hot dog shop Ed ate three and a half hot dogs. It would have been four but he gave half to Roy because he was full.

"He doesn't really need stuff like that," Riza said quietly as not to wake the toddler sleeping in the cart she was pushing.

"I know he doesn't need any, but I don't want to have to play with him every second of the day," Roy stated.

"He probably won't even want to play. He likes to read so get him some books."

"How's it gonna look at head quarters if my two-year-old son knows how to read?"

"Good point, but can you get him toys he'll like?"

"Of course and if he doesn't want to play, he can watch a movie or something."

"Alright. Where to first?"

"Movies." They headed to the movie section of the store.

"What kind of movies would Ed watch?" Riza asked once they had been in the movie section for five minutes and Roy hadn't picked out any.

"I was gonna ask you that," Roy said. "Maybe we should wake Ed up and ask him."

"No. You don't want him to be cranky do you?"

"Okay. Let's just get him some for his age group."

"They have a lot of those trains and the dinosaurs."

"Which ones should we get?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"I'll get them all. There's bound to be one he likes, right?"

"Of course Roy." Riza shook her head as Roy grabbed one of every dvd that was for two year olds.

"Okay, next is the toys." Roy pushed the cart and followed Riza but stopped when he felt something on his hand. He looked down to see Ed nuzzling against his hand and couldn't help but smile.

"Roy?" Riza asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Roy cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

"What kind of toys do you think he would like?" Riza asked when they got to the toy section.

"Honestly," Roy said walking away from the cart and Ed. "No clue. Any ideas?"

"He's a boy so you should be able to figure something out for him." Ed began to stir but Roy and Riza didn't notice.

"Maybe we should just go with his age level again." Ed was fully awake now but had no idea what they were talking about so he just picked up his freshly filled cup of tea and began to drink it.

"And what, buy one of everything again?" Riza asked laughing.

"Hey, I'm just covering all of my options."

"Of course you are." Riza rolled her eyes at him. "What did you like to play with when you were little?" Ed realized they were talking about him and glared at Riza while finishing his tea.

"I don't know how old I was but I loved cars," Roy said smiling at Riza.

"And now you don't even dr-" Riza was interrupted when Ed accidentally knocked the empty sippy cup onto the floor. Roy and Riza quickly turned around surprised.

"I wand dow," (I want down) Ed said reaching out to Roy while Riza picked up the cup.

"If I let you down you have to stay right next to me," Roy told Ed. "Okay?" Ed nodded and Roy lifted him out and to the floor. As soon as Roy let go Ed saw something he liked and ran for it but Riza quickly caught him.

"You have to stay next to Roy," Riza said. "If you want to see something take Roy with you." Ed went back to Roy, started to tug on Roy's pant leg and point at something. Roy followed and looked at whatever Ed wanted to look at but Ed never said he wanted Roy to buy him any of it.

"You do know we're here to buy you toys right?" Roy asked. Ed looked up at Roy and then at the shopping cart full of things for Ed.

"Ya don haw do,"(You don't have to) Ed said looking back down at the fire engine he had been playing with. Roy knelt down next to Ed and made him look up.

"Listen kid. There's not much to do at my house. Also when we're at head quarters, you have to act like a two-year-old. You're gonna need something to keep yourself busy." Ed mumbled something but Roy couldn't make it out. "What was that?"

"I-I wike do c-cowor." (I like to color)

"Well that's a start. We'll get you some crayons and coloring books… Now do you want the fire engine?" Roy asked pointing at the toy. Ed looked down at the toy but didn't speak. Roy knelt down to Ed. "Listen kid, if there's something you want just tell me and I'll get it for you." Ed continued to stare at the toy. Roy grabbed Ed's chin and made him look up again. "Do you want it or not?"

"Y-yeth." (Yes)

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" With a whine, Ed leaned against Roy's leg with his head down. "What's wrong?" Roy realizing Ed was crying, wrapped his arms around the toddler and pulled Ed into him. "Are you okay?"

'Of course I'm not okay.' "Poddy," (Potty) Ed whispered in Roy's ear.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Ed nodded. "Okay I'll take you." Roy walked over to Riza and the cart. "Could you look at some coloring books for him?" Roy asked Riza. "And get the largest box of crayons you can find. We'll meet you back over here."

"Sure," Riza said handing him fresh training pants and the pack of wet wipes.

"I don't think we need those this time."

"You may wanna take a look at your little charge," Riza said pointing to Ed and Roy turned to look. Ed hadn't left his spot where Roy had left him but he now had his arms wrapped around his stomach and was squatting on the floor.

"Not here kid."

"I nod," (I'm not) Ed said. "My tummy don hawd ath muck fith way." (My tummy don't hurt as much this way)

"That's because squatting helps it along," Riza said and Ed quickly stood up with his hands on his back side, his face turning bright red. Roy took the training pants and wet wipes.

"Let's go," Roy said and Ed quickly followed. They headed for the closest restroom, at the back of the store. Once in the restroom, Roy placed Ed in front of the toilet and went to pull the training pants down.

"N-no," Ed said pushing Roy away.

"What's wrong? You didn't go in the diaper did you?" Ed whined and leaned against Roy again. "I can't help you, if I don't know what's wrong?"

"I c-cand th-thop id." (I can't stop it)

"Then let me get you on the toilet before you go." Ed whined again as Roy could clearing hear Ed was going in the training pants. "You gotta be kidding me." Roy backed away from Ed causing him to cry out. "Hurry up and finish so I can get this over with."

When Riza saw or should I say heard Ed and Roy coming she noticed two things, Ed was crying loudly and they both looked a little green. "What happened?" Riza asked taking the crying boy and trying to comfort him.

"He shit his pants," Roy said and leaned against the cart.

"It's okay Edward. Accidents happen." It's a common saying in these cases but somehow Ed felt a little better and only sniffled.

"My t-tummy hawds," (My tummy hurts) Ed said before snuggling into Riza's neck.

"No more hot dogs for you. I grabbed that fire engine you liked. You wanna pick out some coloring books?" Ed nodded and Riza put him down so he could look. "A hundred and twenty crayons good enough?" Riza asked Roy, holding up a large box of crayons.

"That should be perfect."

"I want these ones," Ed said handing Riza five thick coloring books (vehicles, air planes, trains, animals, kids at play).

"Ready to get some more toys?" Riza asked. Ed nodded and tugged Roy's pants again to get him to follow. Ed picked a lot of toys but mostly cars and other vehicles. Ed started to walk slower and eventually stopped all together.

"What's wrong kid?" Roy asked kneeling next to Ed. Ed let go of Roy's pant leg and began to rub his eyes before yawning. "Yeah, I'm tired too."

"Ub," (Up) Ed said grabbing onto Roy's arms.

"Okay." Roy picked Ed up and held him close. Ed yawned once more before snuggling into Roy and dozing off.

Ed woke up again when Roy and Riza were shopping for the groceries. Roy still had Ed in his arms but had set his bottom on the handle of the cart he was pushing. "Wewe Wisa?" Ed asked looking around.

"Over there," Roy said pointing ahead of them. Ed turned slightly and saw Riza pushing another cart with the groceries in it. Ed started to reach for something on the shelf. "What is it?" Roy asked looking to where Ed was reaching.

"I wand fothe," (I want those) Ed said pointing at a box of gummy snacks. "Fe one wiff fe caw." (The one with the cars)

"No," Riza said when she saw Roy pick up the box.

"Wy nod," (Why not) Ed whined.

"Gummies are bad for your teeth."

"She's got a point," Roy said and went to set the box back on the shelf. Ed let out a scream so loud that Roy dropped the box and Riza checked to make sure Ed was okay. "What happened?" Roy asked staring wide-eyed at Ed.

"I wand gummy!" (I want gummies) Ed screamed and began to cry.

"Okay, okay." Roy picked up the box and handed it to Ed who stopped crying immediately. They continued to shop for groceries. Roy let Ed walk and he kept putting junk food in the cart. Whenever Roy or Riza tried to put it back Ed would scream and cry. Riza yelled at Roy for it as they left the cookie aisle. Ed on the other hand had reached up to grab a bag of cookies but suddenly stopped when he felt something warm between his thighs.

'What the-,' Ed thought looking down at the front of his shirt. 'Am I… peeing?' Ed lifted his shirt and saw the front of the training pants was getting a yellow tint. 'I wonder…' Ed pulled out the front of it and watched himself pee before continuing what he was doing. When Ed turned to give the cookies to Roy, he realized he was alone in the aisle. "W-woy? W-wisa?" Ed ran out of the aisle crying and searching for Roy and Riza. "Woy?"

"Fullmetal!" Ed turned to see a really pissed off Roy walking his way. Ed ran to Roy crying and wrapped his arms around Roy's leg. "Where the hell were you?" Ed was crying so much that Roy couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Roy! Calm down," Riza said. "You're only making it worse." Roy looked down at the toddler crying and shaking against his leg. Riza bent down and picked Ed up.

"You were scared when you didn't see us weren't you?" Riza asked and Ed nodded before hiding his face in her shirt. Ed continued to cry while they finished getting the groceries. Once they got everything and Ed had stopped crying, they headed for the check out. Roy and Riza were putting everything on the belt when Ed tugged on Roy's pants. Roy looked down and Ed held up a bag of skittles. "No," Roy said. Ed got all teary eyed and whined.

"Roy already bought you a lot of candy," Riza said.

"Bud I wand fis now," (But I want this now) Ed said whining. Roy grabbed it and put it on the belt. A moment later Ed was tugging on Roy again because he wanted a drink and then again because he wanted a little toy car.

When Ed tugged frantically at Roy again, Roy didn't even look and said, "no."

"Bud-" (But) Ed said.

"I don't care. I bought you enough." Ed kept tugging and nearly pulling Roy's pants down. Roy bent in front of Ed. "What is it this time?" Ed had tears in his eyes and pointed to his feet. Roy looked down and saw a small yellow puddle forming next to his inside left foot. "Just great." Roy went over to Riza. "Here's my card. I gotta go change the kid," Roy told Riza.

"It won't hurt him to be wet for a couple minutes," Riza said but handed him fresh training pants and the pack of wet wipes.

"He's got piss running down his legs," Roy grabbed Ed's hand and headed towards the restroom.

They went into the last stall and Roy removed the soaked through training pants. "Do you always pee this much?" Ed shrugged but didn't speak. "Here, I'll clean you legs. Can you handle the rest?" Roy asked handing Ed a wet wipe. Ed took the wipe but still didn't speak. Roy held out the training pants for Ed to step into. Ed grabbed Roy's wrists before stepping into the training pant and Roy pulled it up. Roy stood up and threw the wet diaper away, while Ed went and stood in the corner. "You okay?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head right before a burp escaped his mouth. "Now do you feel better?" Ed's head was down so Roy couldn't see his face. When Ed looked up, Roy could see he was miserable and disgusted. "What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I thwawwowed bawf," (I swallowed barf) Ed whined.

"Wait what?" Before Ed could stop himself he threw up right there on the floor. Roy was stunned. Ed started to cry until Roy wrapped him in a hug and said, "It's okay. Your alright… I think Riza was right about the hot dogs being bad for you though."

"Ya nod gonna dew hew awe ya?" (You're not gonna tell her are you) Ed asked looking up at Roy.

"Ed I have to," Roy said sympathetically and Ed began to cry. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do for you if your sick."

"Bud sew yew ad me." (But she'll yell at me) Ed began to cry harder.

"She's not gonna yell at you… She might yell at me… Most likely she'll yell at me… and maybe shoot me as well." Ed let out a small giggle before laying his head on Roy's shoulder. "You wanna go back to sleep?" Ed nodded and Roy picked him up.

"Don dew hew. I don wand hew do hawd ya." (Don't tell her. I don't want her to hurt you)

"Go to sleep and I'll think about it."

By the time they got back to Riza, Ed was already in a deep sleep. "Jean and Heymanns should be here any minute to help with the large stuff," Riza said when she saw Roy.

"Good the sooner I put this kid to bed the better," Roy said.

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? Those stupid training pants leaked."

"You realize he didn't tell you when he peed and that's why it leaked."

"What do you mean? He showed me that it was leaking.)

"He peed and didn't tell you. Then he ended up peeing again and the training pants couldn't hold it so it leaked."

"Oh. I'll have to talk to him about that."

"You know you'll need to figure out a schedule for him," Riza said after a minute or two of silence.

"What kind of schedule?" Roy asked.

"What time he needs to wake up, eat breakfast, eat lunch, nap time, eat dinner, bath time, and when to go to bed."

"He'll do whatever I do."

"No he won't. For one he needs more sleep than you."

"Well then he'll go to bed early and like you said take a nap."

"Sure he will. Jean's here." Havoc and Breda walked into the store and stopped short when they saw the three. Riza was pushing a cart and pulling another cart. Roy was pushing a cart and leaning on it. Ed was sitting in Roy's cart with his head and arms on Roy's arms and Roy's head laying on his.

"Awwwww!" Havoc and Breda said. Roy stood up quickly and startled Ed awake. Ed was about to cry until he saw Roy. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's arm and laid his head on it.

"Edward… Jean and Heymanns are here," Riza said. Ed let go of Roy and looked around. Anyone could tell Ed was exhausted but Riza knew it was something else as well.

They loaded everything into the two cars and Riza installed the car seat in their car. Once everything was loaded, Roy had to fight with Ed to get him to sit in the car seat. Riza started the car as soon as Ed was buckled. Roy climbed into the passenger seat and they left with Havoc and Breda's cars following. Riza had given Ed a small red bucket to keep on his lap incase he got car sick and he did. Roy tried to ignore it when she heard Ed throw up. Riza on the other hand gave a quick look through the rearview mirror and asked, "Are you okay?"

"N-no," Ed said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

'What do you think is wrong?' Roy thought staring at her like she was crazy. 'He's carsick and he just threw up.'

"Wad id cawed wen bawf fwies oud of ya mouff," (What's it called when barf flies out of your mouth) Ed asked.

"Projectile vomiting," Riza said. Roy turned in his seat to see Ed looking at something on the floor.

"He missed the bucket," Roy said.

"It's okay." Riza handed Roy some paper towels and a plastic bag.

"What?"

"Go clean it up for him." Roy climbed into the back seat looking slightly green again.

"Thawy," Ed said before throwing up in the bucket.

"It's alright. You didn't know it was gonna come out like that." Riza said as Roy tried not to gag. Ed nodded slightly and slouched down in the car seat.

Once Roy had the mess cleaned up he sat in the seat next to Ed. Roy glanced over just in time to see Ed had fallen asleep and the bucket was gonna fall. Roy sat the bucket on the floor and moved Ed's head into a more comfortable position. "You're really getting into your role of a father," Riza said. Roy just smiled and watched Ed sleep.

Ed woke up when they pulled into Roy's driveway and rubbed his eyes. "Can I ged oud now?" (Can I get out now) Ed asked as Roy moved to get out of the car.

"Yeah," Roy said and unbuckled Ed. Ed climbed down from the car seat and waited for Roy to open the door. Roy got out and then helped Ed out.

Roy starting walking up the steps to the house with Ed following behind him.

"Wow," Ed said slowly as he looked up at Roy's house.

"What?" Roy asked when Ed stopped.

"Id smaw." (It's small)

"It only looks small."

"Bud Hawic said I wath thaying with ya cause ya wewe fe onwy one who had woom for me. Hughes wouwd hawe had mowe woom than ya." (But Havoc said I was staying with you because you were the only one who had room for me. Hughes would have had more room than you) Roy knelt in front of Ed and looked him in the eyes.

"Ed you are staying with me because I want you to. I chose to take you in because I care. It's not pity or my own reasons. You've always been like a son to me and now you will be."

"Bud ad fe thowe ya said-" (But at the store you said)

"I was joking," Roy stood up and Ed grabbed his hand. They continued up the steps and to the door.

"Tho do I hawe do caw ya dad?" (So do I have to call you dad) Ed asked as Roy opened the door.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Did you grab the you-know-what out of the car?" Riza asked when she saw Roy.

"I got the kid. What else was there?" Roy walked closer to Riza so she could whisper in his ear.

"The bucket that needs cleaned and the trash," Riza whispered as Havoc walked past to go outside for another load.

"I'll get it. You can put you-know-who to bed?"

"Where's he gonna sleep?"

"In his room. The one across from the bathroom." Roy went outside to help Havoc and Breda bring in the rest of the stuff. Riza stopped putting the groceries away and went in search of Ed. Riza found Ed laying on the living room couch and staring at a blank television.

"Come on time for bed."

"Wewe Woy?" (Where's Roy) Ed asked.

"Helping Havoc and Breda bring the rest of your stuff in."

"Can I wawk tee-wee diw Woy comes back in?" (Can I watch TV until Roy comes back in)

"Sorry. I was told to put you to bed."

"I cand go do sweep yed." (I can't go to sleep yet)

"Why not sweetie?"

"I don no wer I sweeping ad." (I don't know where I'm sleeping at)

"I do. Come on I'll show you." Riza reached out a hand to Ed. Ed ignored her hand and got off the couch. Riza stood and started up the steps. Ed followed but very slowly.

"Do you need some help?" Riza asked after Ed tripped the third time.

"Who awe ya cawwin tho thmaw he swip bedween fe cwack in fe wood?" (Who are you calling so small he'd slip in between the cracks in the wood)

"I just thought since you're so tired you would like to be carried."

"Wew ya foughd wong," (Well you thought wrong) Ed said as he reached the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry then." Riza headed for Ed's room. Ed followed grumpily into his room. The room was simple with a twin bed, desk, chair, and dresser. There were two windows in the room with no curtains. The bed had a red comforter with a black flammel (the symbol on the back of Ed's jacket) on it. Riza pulled back the covers and Ed went over to the bed. The other side of the comforter was all black. The sheets were red with black teddy bears. Ed glared at Riza. "I didn't pick it out," Riza said knowing Ed was mad about the sheets. "I didn't even know you had a room here until Roy told me."

"Fis ith my woom?" (This is my room)

"Yes. You get a room all to yourself."

"Good," Ed said and climbed under the covers but didn't really want to have his own room or go to sleep yet. Riza tucked the blanket around Ed before standing up.

"Good night Edward."

"Watewer."(Whatever) Ed listened and waited for everyone to leave before getting out of bed and standing at the top of the stairs. Roy said his 'goodbye's and closed the door. Roy was about to head up the stairs to bed when he saw Ed.

"Go to bed kid," Roy said.

"I fiwsy," Ed stated.

"Alright. What do you want? I'll bring it up to you."

"Wat ya god?" (What you got)

"Whatever we just bought at the store."

"I don wemembew." (I don't remember) Roy thought for a moment.

"I don't remember either. Come on down." Ed just stood there. "Are you coming?" Ed shook his head and looked down at the steps. "You okay?" Roy asked as he started up the stairs. Ed shook his head and looked up at Roy. "What's wrong?" Roy sat down at the top of the steps.

"I don wanna faw down fe sawth." (I don wanna fall down the stairs) Ed sat down next to Roy.

"Want me to carry you down?"

"No. I wanna do id on my own." (No. I wanna do it on my own) Roy thought for a moment.

"You got two choices. One you let me walk in front of you incase you fall I'll be there to catch you. Or two you go down on your ass. Which is it gonna be?"

"Go away."

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen heating you up some milk," Roy said receiving a glare from Ed. Roy walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and out of view. Ed, still sitting at the top of the stairs, thought for a moment before going down on his bottom like Roy said. Roy smiled when he heard Ed bumping down the steps. Ed came into the kitchen just as Roy was pouring hot milk from a mug into a sippy cup. Roy went to put the milk away after pouring some cold milk in with the hot. As Roy had his head in the refrigerator, Ed went over to the cup and reached for it.

"Uh oh," Ed said when he felt something warm running down his legs and around his feet.

"You better not have spilled that." Roy closed the refrigerator and started towards Ed. Roy saw the cup was still full but something was spilled around Ed's feet. Roy looked at Ed curiously for a moment until he remembered the training pants leaked. "You pissed on my kitchen floor."

"No duh." Ed began to try to remove the T-shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Roy put the lid on the sippy cup and moved it away from the edge.

"Id wed," (It's wet) Ed complained.

"Here let me help." Roy pulled the shirt off before realizing Ed wasn't wearing his training pants. "Where's your training pants?"

"Id wath wed." (It was wet)

"That doesn't answer my question. I know you took it off so where did you put it?" Roy took a dry part of the shirt and wiped Ed off before drying the floor with it.

"In my woom." (In my room)

"Come on." Roy grabbed a hold of Ed's wrist before grabbing the sippy cup and pulled Ed over to the steps. "Go to bed."

"I cand sweeb naked ya pewwedded bathed," (I can't sleep naked you perverted bastard) Ed yelled.

"Your pajamas are in my room. Now go." Ed started up the steps and looked back to see Roy was right behind him watching incase he fell. Once at the top, Roy went into the room next to Ed's and Ed followed. Just about all the bags from the store were in there. Roy started rummaging until he found what he wanted, a pajamas set that had fire trucks on them and a diaper. Roy dressed Ed and took him back to bed. Roy tucked Ed back in and gave him the sippy cup. To Roy's surprise Ed actually took it and began drinking it while he fell asleep. Roy went into his room and flopped on the bed. Roy was out like a light from the exhausting day.

**I forgot, someone had said that they didn't like the stutter. It is only when Ed is nervous or feels uncomfortable or scared but I can get rid of it if you want me to. Next chapter will hopefully explain Al's absence in this story. Please review and this story was my brother's idea first but he's letting me help him (he can't write) so that's why I can't continue without him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here is the new chapter. I know I said Al would be explained but we haven't gotten that far into the story. We know where he is but my brother wishes to keep it a secret a little longer. Hopefully next chapter more will be explained.**

Roy awoke with a start but didn't know why until he realized someone was crying. 'Ed!' Roy thought. Roy ran out of his room and into Ed's. Ed was sitting on the floor next to the bed crying and rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" Roy asked but Ed kept crying. Roy saw the blankets were wrapped around Ed and on the floor. "Did you fall out of bed?" Ed nodded.

"I… I…" Ed sobbed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ed nodded and Roy walked over to him. "Alright. We'll get you back in bed, asleep, and you'll be fine." Roy untangled Ed and placed the blankets back on the bed.

"D-do I h-haw do?" (Do I have to) Ed stood and wiped the last of his tears away.

"Yes. You're tired and need to sleep. We have to get up early because I have to work."

"_Ya_ hawe do ged ub eawy," (You have to get up early) Ed corrected.

"I'm not leaving a two-year-old home alone… or dealing with a cranky two-year-old."

"Id wed." (It's wet)

"What, your diaper?"

"Wew fad do bud I mend fe bed ith wed." (Well that too but I meant the bed is wet)

"How could you wet your bed? You're wearing a diaper!" Roy yelled.

"I didn be in id!" (I didn't pee in it) Ed yelled back.

"Where and how is it wet?"

"Ub hew," (Up here) Ed said and moved the blankets to show Roy a wet spot right below his pillow. "Fe cub weaked." (The cup leaked)

"Did it leak or did you tip it over?"

"Doth id maddew? Ya gawe id do me wen I wath goin do sweep tho ya souwd haw noen fad wouwd habben." (Does it matter? You gave it to me when I was going to sleep so you should have known that would happen)

"Next time I'm putting it in a bottle." Roy began to take the sheets off the bed.

"Wad aboud me? I weddew fan fad thubid bed." (What about me? I'm wetter than that stupid bed)

"I was checking if the mattress could be saved." Roy removed the sheets completely.

"W-wad do ya m-mean?" (What do you mean)

"The milk is too saturated into the mattress. It can't be cleaned out."

"B-bud w-wer wiw I s-sweep?" (But where will I sleep)

"I bought you a crib. Which is a good thing since you fell out of the bed." Roy took Ed's pants off and laid him on the floor.

"Wad dime ith id?" (What time is it)

"Sometime early morning I guess." Roy removed Ed's diaper and cleaned him with a wet wipe.

"I figuwed fad muck." (I figured that much)

"I'll go check." Roy sighed and stood up.

"Wer awe ya goin?" (Where are you going) Ed asked sitting up.

"To see what time it is." Roy walked out of Ed's room and into the hall.

"B-bud I n-need a d-diabew." (But I need a diaper) Ed followed Roy into his room.

"Dammit it's three o'clock."

"Were am I sweebin fow fe wes of fe nide?" (Where am I sleeping for the rest of the night)

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." Roy walked over to his closet and opened it.

"Wad awe ya doin? I need a diabew." (What are you doing? I need a diaper)

"I'm getting ready for work. No sense going back to sleep when I have to get up in less than two hours." Roy took his uniform out of the closet and hung it on the door.

"Okay bud I need a diabew." (Okay but I need a diaper)

"Can you wait a minute?"

"NO!" Ed yelled.

"You just went."

"I _beed_ thomdime duwin fe nide. Wad if I haw do boob?" (I peed sometime during the night. What if I have to poop) Roy was going to laugh at what Ed said but instead glanced over to see him standing awkwardly by the door.

"Do you have to shit?"

"M-maybe," Ed said backing out of the door with his hands on his bottom.

"Go to the bathroom then."

"I cand." (I can't)

"Do you need me to help you again?"

"Wo awe ya cawwin tho thmaw fad he cand go poddy by himself cauthe he faw in bud be abwe do uthe a dawd ath a boad!" (Who are you calling so small that he can't go potty by himself because he'd fall in but be able to use a turd as a boat) Ed screamed causing Roy to burst out laughing and completely forget what had brought on the outburst to begin with.

"Okay I'm getting a shower. Go back to bed."

"D-diabew?" (Diaper)

"They're downstairs. Come on."

"No! Ya bwin fem ub hew!" (No! You bring them up here) Ed demanded stamping his foot.

"Why should I?" Roy asked and glared at Ed.

"I ub hew tho fey souwd be ub hew do," (I'm up here so they should be up here too) Ed said quietly looking away from Roy's glare.

"Good point. Don't piss on anything." Roy left the room and went downstairs to get the diapers and wet wipes. Ed knew he couldn't stop it if he did have to pee and ran into the bathroom. The door closed behind him so if he wanted out he couldn't do anything but yell for Roy.

'No fair,' Ed thought as he tried to reach the door handle. 'I refuse to yell for help. I'm not a child!'

Roy came back upstairs and didn't see Ed in his room so he looked in Ed's room but he wasn't there either. Roy saw the bathroom door was closed and knocked.

"Wad?" (What) Ed yelled.

"Just wondering where you were," Roy said.

"Wadewew." (Whatever)

"I thought you didn't have to shit."

"I don, tho wed me oud!" (I don't, so let me out) Roy opened the door to see Ed sitting on the floor glaring at the door.

"Then why are you in here?"

"I wath afwade ya yew ad me fow bein in ya bedwoom tho I came in hew an fe daw sud on me." (I was afraid you'd yell at me for peeing in your bedroom so I came in here and the door shut on me)

"Okay lay down." Ed obeyed and Roy got on his knees. Roy put the diaper under Ed before fastening it up around him. "Are you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom?"

"I don." (I don't)

"You better not. I don't wanna put a diaper on you just to have to change it right away." Roy helped Ed up and went to leave the room but Ed didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothin." (Nothing)

"Do you need changed already?"

"N-no, bud… I fawd ya new I couwdn dew wen I godda be." (No, but… I thought you knew I couldn't tell when I gotta pee)

"Well we're gonna have to work on that. If you have to go, I want you to tell me immediately. Understood?" Ed nodded. "Even if you believe I can't get you to a restroom in time. Agreed?"

"I hungy," (I'm hungry) Ed said before he was knocked on his knees by a coughing fit. Roy was quickly at Ed's side, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" Ed had stopped coughing but was breathing heavily. "Do you need to spit?" Ed shook his head. "Do you need a drink?"

"I fine." (I'm fine) Without thinking Roy places a hand on Ed's forehead. "W-wad awe ya d-doin?" (What are you doing)

"You have a fever. I'll call Riza to let her know I won't be in today and ask her to get something for your fever." Roy was halfway down the steps when he realized Ed had sat on the floor. 'Guess he's waiting until I'm not watching to come down by himself,' Roy thought and continued down the steps to call Riza. Before Roy could dial the number completely there was a knock at the door. He hung up the phone answered the door only to be met with Riza in civilian clothes.

"Good morning Roy," Riza said as Roy moved to let her in.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Roy asked, closing the door.

"We're not working today. I've called everyone in sick."

"Could've told me that last night. I'd still be sleeping."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

"Oh I was just gonna call you."

"What for?"

"Ed has a fever."

"Where is he?" Riza looked around but saw Ed no where.

"Last time I saw him was upstairs sitting in the hall." They both went over to the steps to see Ed sitting at the top in nothing but a diaper.

"No wonder he has a fever. You're letting him run around naked."

"He had a shirt on earlier."

"Id wath wed," (It was wet) Ed said before looking down the hall behind him. "I few ub." (I threw up)

"What?" Riza asked.

"I'm guessing you said you threw up. Right?" Roy asked and Ed nodded before sniffing back tears. "Where at?" Ed pointed down the hall as Roy and Riza went up the stairs and saw it was all over the floor in the hall. "Disgusting," Roy said as he lifted Ed's shirt off the floor. "What did you do? Try to clean it up with your shirt?" Ed nodded before full out crying.

"It's okay Edward," Riza said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah id ith!" (Yes it is) Ed cried. "I souwd of dowd Woy fad my tummy hawd an I fewd thick." (I should of told Roy that my tummy hurt and I felt sick)

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roy asked.

"I wath afwade ya wock me in fe bafwoom again." (I was afraid you'd lock me in the bathroom again)

"You locked him in the bathroom?" Riza yelled.

"No I didn't," Roy yelled back. "He went into the bathroom and the door closed itself."

"Thob yewin!" (Stop yelling) Ed screamed before going into another coughing fit. Roy and Riza were on either side of him immediately until he stopped. Roy went to stand up but Ed grabbed a hold of his shirt and was lifted up into Roy's arms. "Fawsy," (Thirsty) Ed cried.

"Go get him something to drank," Riza said. "I'll clean this up and be down in a minute."

Ed held on tightly as Roy grabbed a clean sippy cup and put ice and water from the fridge in it. As Roy was filling the cup, Ed felt his stomach lurch forward and he gagged. Roy didn't notice it but the second time he did. "Are you gonna throw up again?" Ed nodded before placing a hand over his mouth as his stomach lurched again. Roy ran to the laundry room with Ed and stood him on the dryer over the wash tub right before his stomach contents spilled out and splattered into the wash tub. "Feel better?" Ed put a hand over his vomit covered mouth and nodded his head. "Well since we're not going in today, you can still go back to sleep." Ed nodded and reached out for Roy to pick him up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ed shook his head. "Maybe you should stay in here until you feel better." Ed sat on the dryer and began to cry again. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Calm down you'll just make yourself sick again," Roy said but it was already too late. Ed was now on his knees, leaning over the wash tub, and throwing up again.

"Is he okay?" Riza asked as she came in the laundry room carrying a blue fleece throw with animals on it and a package of wet wipes. "I could hear him all the way upstairs."

"Yeah I know, sound travels in this house." Roy took the wet wipes from Riza. Ed sat on the dryer while Roy wiped his hands and mouth off with wet wipes before picking him up. Ed laid his head on Roy's shoulder as Riza draped the blanket around him.

"Can I go back do bed now?" Ed asked with a sore throat.

"Yeah," Roy said. "I'll put you in my bed. Could you grab the sippy cup off the counter?" Roy asked Riza.

"Sure," Riza said and headed for the kitchen as Roy carried Ed upstairs.

Once in Roy's room, he sat Ed on his bed before searching his drawers for a t-shirt for Ed to wear. Ed shivered sitting there in nothing but a diaper and wrapped himself in the baby blanket. Roy grabbed a long sleeve t-shirt drawer and put in on Ed. Ed laid down on Roy's bed as Roy tucked him in. "You'll feel better after some sleep," Roy said as Riza came in and handed Ed the sippy cup of ice water. Ed handed it to Roy after taking a sip. "You can have it if you want. It's just water. It won't ruin my mattress." Ed took the cup back and drank it normally. Roy and Riza went downstairs to talk about what they would be doing today.

**This chapter was going to be longer but I felt we made all of you wait long enough. We need some ideas for baby furniture that would need put together. All we came up with was a crib.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I said at some point that my brother can't write. He feels offended by this so I must explain. He can't write in story form. He makes a list of what is to happen and what people say and I turn it into a story. That should make him happy. Al's absence is explained in this chapter. Sorry it took so long, my brother is sick and now has an ear infection, so he sleeps a lot lately. I don't own these characters or the plot or this story for the matter but I have permission to post it.**

"So what's everyone doing today?" Roy asked just as the doorbell rang. "Dammit! Who could that be this early? They're gonna wake the kid." Riza followed Roy to the door. Roy opened the door to reveal Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes in civilian clothes.

"They'll be helping you build everything we bought yesterday," Riza said as everyone went to the living room to get started.

"And what will you be doing?" Roy asked.

"Making sure Edward is taken care of… and cooking meals."

"YAY!" Everyone except Riza yelled remembering what a great cook she is.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Edward."

"Right we have to keep it quiet," Roy said.

"He should be getting up soon anyways Roy," Hughes said.

"Were gonna let him sleep until he's feeling better," Riza said pointing two guns at everyone.

"What happened last night?" Havoc asked whispering to Roy.

"Not last night," Roy said. "This morning. He threw up three times."

"Get to work boys," Riza said and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After awhile Riza called them all to breakfast. "You should go check on Ed," Riza said.

"I thought you were going to take care of him," Roy said.

"I said I was going to make sure Ed was taken care of. He might feel like eating now."

"Okay." Roy went upstairs and quietly opened his bedroom door. Ed was sound asleep curled up at the top of the bed. "Hey kid," Roy said gently shaking Ed. "Are you hungry?" Ed's only response was to lay on his back and open his mouth as if waiting for food. When Roy didn't give him anything, Ed opened his eyes as his mouth closed and whined. "I didn't bring anything with me. Riza made breakfast, so are you coming downstairs or not?"

"Do diwed,"(Too tired) Ed said rolling back onto his stomach and snuggling into the pillow and blankets.

"Come on. If you're too tired I'll carry you." Ed nodded and rolled onto his back, lifting his arms to be picked up. "Alright." Roy grabbed Ed's arms, pulling him into a sitting position before picking him up and carrying him down to the kitchen.

"Hey Ed," Hughes said. "How ya feeling?" Ed whined and hid his beet red face from everyone in the kitchen. Riza had made ed soup that was basically just broth.

"I want you to eat all of that," Riza said before sitting down at the table as well.

'Don't you mean drink it?' Ed thought as everyone began to talk. 'I want eggs and bacon too.' Ed was sitting on Roy's lap as Roy insisted on spoon feeding him so he didn't make a mess but it was still going all over Ed and his shirt. Before Ed could stop himself, he sneezed soup all over Roy. "Thawy," (Sorry) Ed said looking down at his feet.

"It's okay," Roy said. "I think I'm getting used to this."

"To what?" Havoc asked. "Has he sneezed on you before?"

"Not exactly. He's wiped his snot on my shirt. He's drooled on me when he sleeps."

"It could be worse Roy," Hughes said as he laughed as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

"Now I'm scared." While everyone was talking, Ed decided this was his chance and grabbed a handful of eggs of Roy's plate. Roy saw this but chose to ignore it until Ed kept doing it. Roy made sure Riza was busy and handed Ed a piece of bacon. Ed's eyes went wide and his grin was so big, roy couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Riza asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about everything we're putting together. I mean we started with the changing table when we should've put the high chair together first."

"Well why didn't you say you got a high chair," Hughes said. "That doesn't need put together. You just take it out of the box and unfold it."

"Oh." Roy looked down at Ed who was trying to stay awake, maybe in hopes of some more bacon. Just as Ed snuggles into Roy to sleep, Roy feels his lap heat up as Ed begins to soak the already wet diaper thoroughly. 'I can't change him if he's asleep, can I?' Roy thought.

"So Roy what all are we putting together?" Hughes asked.

"Well there's the changing table, a crib, a dresser, stroller, hamper, rocking chair, diaper pail, toy shelf, toy organizer, book rack, table and chairs set, playpen, and two toddler toilets."

"You're just naming everything you bought, aren't you?"

"I don't know what needs to be put together or not."

"The stroller will be the same as the high chair but we'll have to attach the wheels. I saw the hamper, it's already in one piece. The diaper pail should already be assembled in the box. The playpen should be assembled as well. The 'toddler toilets' as you called them are potties and they come assembled. Why do you need a playpen?"

"Same reason I we need two 'potties'. I still have to work."

"You're gonna take him to head quarters with you?"

"Yeah why not?" At that point everyone stopped talking to look at Roy as if his head had just fell off.

"You can't take him to head quarters every day Roy," Hawkeye said.

"Why not?"

"The Fuhrer won't allow it," Havoc said.

"But I can't leave him home alone."

"Gracia will watch him for you," Hughes said. They all started arguing when Fuery finally spoke up.

"You should ask Ed what he wants to do," Fuery said shyly.

"Thank you Kain," Roy said. "That's what I'm gonna do. When the kid wakes up I'll ask what he wants." At that Roy stood and walked away with the sleeping toddler cradled in his arms.

"I think Roy's getting too attached," Falman said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It's gonna end badly when Ed becomes normal again," Breda said.

"What if he doesn't become normal?" Fuery asked.

"That's stupid to say Kain," Havoc said and slapped Fuery in the back of the head. "He has to become normal."

"Actually Kain might be right," Hughes said. "I'm not a genius like Ed or Roy when it comes to Alchemy but we all know the whole equivalent exchange thing right?" Everyone nodded to show they understood.

"Um Maes?" Fuery asked more shy than ever.

"Yeah?"

"Did you find anything about Al?" Hughes sighed before nodding.

"I was going to wait until Roy and I were alone but I don't think he's ready to hear this."

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"We found the suit of armor but it was destroyed. I had the guys in the lab test the blood on the seal and it was Ed's."

"So that bastard turned his oldest into a toddler and killed his youngest?" Hawkeye asked as she couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up.

"Please Riza don't cry. We can't tell Roy yet. He's not ready to know." But it was already too late. Kain had tears running down his face and the other when were fighting a losing battle. "Maybe you all should go for a walk but remember no one else knows but us okay?" Everyone except Fuery got up to leave. "Kain please. I know how you feel but think of Roy and Ed right now. Al was all Ed had and he was like a son to Roy." It ended with Falman literally picking Fuery up and carrying him out the door with the others.

**Well I was as surprised as the rest of you to read that Al's dead and Hohenheim did it. I thought it would be some big thing about Al being kidnapped or something. Oh my brother said he might do a side story about Falman being a father figure to Fuery or something so keep an eye out for it. I think he's thinking diaper fic if you know what I mean.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone. At the moment my brother is in the hospital and unable to write any updates but I found this in his notebook so I'm putting it up as a chapter. I don't think it's completely finished but there isn't much I can do.**

"Where's everyone at?" Roy asked once he returned from putting Ed back to bed.

"They all went for a walk," Hughes said with a fake smile.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just thought we'd talk about your decision to drag Ed to work with you everyday."

"I already said I'd let him choose."

"Havoc was right. Olivier won't allow it. He'll distract you too much."

"Maes shut up. My decision was made. Ed gets to choose. Now are you gonna help me or not?" Hughes and Mustang went to work finishing the changing table while everyone was on their 'walk'. Once they were done, they opened all the boxes of things that didn't need put together and began to put them away. Hughes put the folded stroller in the closet by the door. Roy put the high chair in the kitchen after removing a chair from the table and placing it in the laundry room so there was a spot for Ed's new seat. Hughes took the hamper and diaper pail up to Ed's room. Roy put the folded playpen in the closet by the door.

"Hey Roy! What do you wanna do with the potties?"

"The collapsible one goes to head quarters so put it in the closet for now. I'll take the other one up to Ed's room."

"Okay." Hughes took the one to the closet and Roy the other upstairs. When Roy came down everyone except Falman and Fuery had come back.

"Where's Vato and Kain?" Roy asked.

"They had to go to Kain's for something," Havoc said. Roy could tell something was up but shrugged it off.

"We should move the furniture out of Ed's room so we can put the new stuff in," Hughes said.

"We can put it all in Al's room for now," Roy said and everyone seemed to look at the floor but Roy didn't notice as he started up the steps followed by everyone except Riza who sat down on the couch with Black Hayate in her lap. Havoc and Breda had followed Hawkeye to her apartment to retrieve the dog for Ed to play with when he woke up, as Hawkeye had said but the men knew she needed the comfort more.

"We'll have to tell him sooner or later," Hawkeye whispered to the dog who tilted his head as if he didn't understand.

Upstairs the men tried to quietly move the furniture from Ed's room, past Roy's door, and into Al's room. Once done they went back downstairs to carry the changing table up.

"M-muthan?"(Mustang) Ed asked sleepily squatting at the top of the steps. Roy went over to the steps and looked up at the toddler.

"Did we wake you up?" Roy asked and Ed shook his head even though the had.

"Ya newew anthewed my kethan." (You never answered my question)

"What question?"

"I thubbothe do caw ya dad or wad?" (Am I suppose to call you dad or what) Ed started slowly walking down the steps, holding tight to the railing, towards Roy.

"I think toddlers say 'dada' Chief," Havoc said looking up the steps at Ed. Ed froze in place and stared wide-eyed at the men in the living room.

"Actually babies say 'dada'," Hughes stated. "Toddlers tend to say 'daddy'."

"I think in Major Elric's specific story he should call the General 'Mister Mustang'," Breda says.

"Got a point there," Havoc says. "With Fullmetal's attitude and never knowing a father it seems reasonable."

"Newew!" (Never) Ed yelled and Riza peaked out from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Riza yelled. Ed was so startled he slipped off the step but was quickly caught by Roy.

"So you'd rather call me 'dada' than 'Mister Mustang'?" Roy asked.

"He doesn't have to call you anything," Riza said. "Some two-year-olds don't talk yet."

"Hm!" Ed said and began to crawl back up the steps.

"Does that mean you're gonna stop talking?" Roy asked. Ed didn't answer and went back into the room Roy gave him.

"He seems upset about something," Breda said.

"You said he wasn't feeling well right?" Havoc asked and both Roy and Riza nodded. "He probably just wants to be held."

"Yeah, I know my little Elysia always wants her daddy to hold her when she has a cold," Hughes said hugging a piece of wood as if it was his daughter.

"I think he would freak out if I tried it," Roy said.

"At least then he would be acting normal," Breda said.

"COWONEW!" (Colonel) Ed screamed from upstairs. Everyone ran up the steps and into Roy's room where Ed was.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Roy asked looking around for any intruders. Ed was sitting in one corner of the room but now ran to Roy and attached himself to Roy's leg.

"What happened?" Riza asked behind all the men.

"Don't know," Hughes said. "What's wrong Ed?"

"Th-thbidew!" (Spider) Ed said pointing at Roy's night stand. Everyone began to laugh with relief and go back to what they were doing. Roy went over to find a small wood spider climbing down the night stand. Roy grabbed a tissue from the box on the stand and killed the spider before throwing it away.

"Why are you in here?" Roy asked a little agitated. Ed glanced at the bed before looking away from Roy. "So you really gonna stop talking?" Ed shook his head.

"My throat hurts," Ed said a little hoarse.

"Why are you in here? You went to your room earlier." Roy said handing Ed the sippy cup of water.

"I d-duth wanded do th-thee wad ya aw w-wewe doin in f-fer."(I just wanted to see what you all were doing in there) Ed took a sip of water before just holding the cup.

"You can see it when it's done. Now get up here and go to sleep," Roy said holding back the covers.

"I cand thweep now." (I can't sleep now)

"Why not?"

"Cauth I um…" (Because I um)

"What?"

"Newew mind."(Never mind) Ed turns to walk out of the room but Roy quickly grabs him up and immediately realizes what Ed's problem is.

"You shit your diaper?"

"NO!" Roy stood Ed up and looked into the back of the diaper.

"Quit lying to me kid."

"It wath a-accidend." (It was an accident)

"Really then why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Cauth they all hew and I didn wanna ged waff ad." (Because they're all here and I didn't wanna get laughed at)

"No one is going to laugh at you as long as I'm around. So tell me how this accident happened and then I guess I'll have to change you."

"I woke ub and my dummy hawd tho I wath gonna go in fe bafwoom incathe I fwow ub again. Ath thoon ath I thad ub I new I had do boob bud once I sood ub id aw came oud in fe diabew. I wath gonna yew fow ya bud…" (I woke up and my stomach hurt so I was gonna go into the bathroom incase I throw up again. As soon as I sat up I knew I had to poop but once I stood up it all came out in the diaper. I was gonna yell for you but…)

"But what?"

"I fawd ya be mad." (I thought you'd be mad)

"I'm not mad. A little disappointed that you don't trust me and grossed out about changing that surprisingly large mess of yours but otherwise I'm fine with it."

"I don fink bweakfas agweed wif me."(I don't think breakfast agreed with me) Ed said before groaning as he bent in half.

"I think it was my breakfast that didn't agree with you. Let's get you changed." Roy grabbed Ed under the arms and carried him to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Roy stood Ed on the floor before grabbing out a towel and laying it down. "Lay down on the towel. I'll be right back."

"Wew aw ya goin?" (Where are you going)

"To get a diaper and the wipes."

"Oh." Roy went across the hall and quickly returned before closing the door and locking it. "Wad aw ya doin?" (What are you doing)

"You don't want anyone coming in do you?"

"No."

Roy was just finishing taping the new diaper on when Ed asked, "Ith id awight do caw ya daddy?" (Is it alright to call you daddy) Roy was too stunned to say anything and just stared at Ed as he sat up. "I mean duth wen ad head wawdewth." (I mean just when at head quarters)

"You can call me 'daddy' no matter where we're at." Ed smiled but it slowly turned into a smirk. "What?"

"I beed." (I peed) Roy looked down at the already wet diaper and shrugged.

"You're fine. Those diapers can hold a lot."

"C-can I go w-with ya?"

"Where?"

"Downthawth." (Downstairs)

"Yeah." Roy left the bathroom, followed by Ed. Roy was about to go down the steps but noticed Ed wasn't following. "Want me to carry you?" Ed shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I wan my own cwotheth." (I want my own clothes)

"They're still in the laundry room but there are some that I washed." Roy started toward Ed as if to pick him up.

"Waid. Can ya bwing dem ub hew?" (Wait can you bring them up here)

"Worried someone's gonna see you had an accident?"

"No! I cawd an hod aw witheth tho id cawdew down few." (No! I'm cold and hot air rises so it colder down there)

"Okay I'll find you something to wear. Go climb in my bed until I get back." Ed surprisingly obeyed as Roy went down to the laundry room.

**Please review and I'm sorry updates will probably be awhile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's taken so long. There have been some problems at home and such so each chapter might take awhile but I already have the next chapter ready to be posted.**

Roy returned to his room to find a lump hiding under his covers. "Ed?" Roy asking getting closer to the bed but there was no answer. Roy pulled the covers off the bed to reveal the baby blanket Ed had earlier.

"BOO!" Ed screamed as he jumped out of the closet.

Roy jumped a foot in the air before he turned around and yelled, "Quit fooling around! Now get your clothes on and go back to bed!" Ed's eyes began to tear up.

"B-bud ya th-thaid I cawd go d-down sawth wif ya." (But you said I could go downstairs with you) By now Ed was full out crying.

"Fullmetal? I'm sorry. You just surprised me that's all." Roy picked Ed up and sat with him on the bed.

"I-I."

"I know, you're bored right?"

"Ya sawed me." (You scared me)

"What? How about we work on your speech tomorrow okay?" Ed nodded. "Let's get you dressed and you can come downstairs with the rest of us." Ed nodded again and allowed Roy to dress him.

As soon as Ed stepped off the steps, Black Hayate ran past and knocked Ed onto his butt. Everyone just stared until Roy held out a hand to Ed. "Edward, are you alright?" Riza asked grabbing a hold of Hayate's collar.

"My dummy hawdth," (My tummy hurts) Ed said.

"What?" everyone except Roy asked.

"He's got a stomachache," Roy said. "Right?" Ed nodded.

"Come on Ed," Jean said. "Let's watch a movie." Ed followed Jean, Heymanns, Vato, and Kain into the living room and climbed onto the couch.

"I'm sorry Roy," Riza said. "Hayate was just excited to see him."

"I don't think that's why he's feeling sick," Roy said. "I think it's my fault."

"What happened upstairs?" Roy explained about Ed hiding in the closet.

"So he scared you and you yelled at him?"

"Yeah."

"You need to be nicer. He's practically a baby now."

"I know and I'm trying but…"

"Hey Roy," Jean said from the living room doorway. "Ed wants you. He's crying a lot."

Roy rushed into the living room to find Ed curled up on the couch crying and mumbling, "Roy."

"Ed what's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Dummy," (Tummy) Ed said through clenched teeth.

"You're in that much pain?" Ed only nods before reaching out to Roy with one small shaking hand. Roy picks Ed up and sits him in his lap on the couch. "Do you think you're gonna throw up again?" Ed shook his head and grabbed tightly onto Roy's shirt as the problem became known. Everyone went silent as Ed's bowels empty into the diaper he was wearing. "Shh, it's okay." Ed began to cry as Roy stood up and carried him to Ed's room.

Once in the nursery, Roy laid Ed on the changing table before gathering all the changing necessities. Roy untaped the diaper and Ed began to cry harder. "It's not that bad," Roy said but gagged as he began to wipe Ed off. It took awhile to clean up Ed's mess but once Roy was done Ed was quietly sniffling. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Roy asked as he picked Ed up. Ed yawned as he shook his head. "Maybe you just need a nap." Roy laid Ed down in the crib and pulled the side up.

"No don'd weaf!" (No don't leave) Ed yelled as Roy headed for the door. Roy turned around to see Ed standing up in the crib crying again.

"You're tired and you need to take a nap."

"Bud I don'd wanna." (But I don't want to)

"Why not?"

"I hungwy." (I'm hungry)

"Come on," Roy said as he picked Ed up out of the crib. "We'll get Hawkeye to feed you and then you're gonna take a nap." Roy took Ed downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Riza feed him."

"Well it is lunch time," Riza said. "But you could feed him some baby food while I make everyone else lunch." After they ate Roy carried Ed and a bottle of milk upstairs to the nursery.

"Alright time to nap kiddo," Roy said as he laid a tired Ed into the crib. Roy handed Ed the bottle and pulled the side of the crib up.

"Daddy?" Ed asked sleepily.

"Yes," Roy smirked without turning around from the door.

"Cawd ya waid fa me da fall aseeb?" (Could you wait for me to fall asleep) Ed asked sitting up.

"Sure. Lay back down." Ed laid down as Roy sat on the floor next to the crib. Once Ed was asleep Roy took the empty bottle and returned downstairs.

"What took so long?" Riza asked.

"He didn't wanna go to sleep did he?" Hughes asked.

"No he's exhausted," Roy said. "I just stayed until he fell asleep." They finished putting everything together and everyone left to do their own things for dinner. Roy carried the rocking chair upstairs and into the nursery.

"Can I cum oud now?" (Can I come out now) Ed asked from the crib.

"Yeah," Roy said. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I need a na dibew," (I need a new diaper) Ed said standing at the crib railing. Roy put the crib side down and picked Ed up before laying him on the changing table.

"You shit again?" Roy asked as he grabbed out a wipe. Ed nodded and Roy sighed.

"Ya sould'd sew awound kidth," (You shouldn't swear around kids) Ed said as Roy taped on the new diaper.

"Alright I'll try not to swear if you try to pronounce your words properly."

"I twyin." (I'm trying)

"Come on," Roy said picking Ed up. "I'll make you a toddler dinner."

"Wad ya mean?" (What do you mean)

"How about fish sticks, tater tots, and juice?"

"I do'd wike fis." (I don't like fish) Roy sat Ed in the highchair and looked in the freezer.

"Okay then chicken nuggets." Ed nodded seeing the bag of frozen chicken shaped like dinosaurs. "Orange, grape, or apple juice."

"Ith de gwabe duce made fwom weal gwabeth?" (Is the grape juice made from real grapes)

"I guess so."

"Abble." (Apple)

"Why did it matter if the grape juice is made from real grapes or not?" Roy asked while they were eating.

"I dis do'd wike dem," (I just don't like them) Ed said.

"What else don't you like?"

"Fis." (Fish)

"I already know that. What aren't you telling me?"

"I nod thubbothe da ead fis." (I'm not suppose to eat fish)

"Why not?"

"Id maketh me thik." (It makes me sick)

"What else makes you sick?"

"Gwabeth, waithinth, bwuneth, an… um." (Grapes, raisins, prunes, and… um)

"Ed I need to know."

"Milk."

"Is that why you keep sh-," Roy stopped himself from swearing, "I mean pooping your diaper." Ed nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did'd wand da make ya mad an I wiked how id dased wawm." (I didn't want to make you mad and I liked how it tasted warm)

"Well from now on I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay."

"Well according to Riza's schedule for you, it's bath time."

"Do I haf da?" (Do I have to)

"Yeah." After Ed's bath, he was put to bed and Roy did up the dishes before heading to bed himself.

**Let us know what you think and we'll try to keep the chapters coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here's chapter ten. Chapter eleven's rough draft is already done it just needs a lot of work but hopefully it'll be up before the end of the month.**

"Time to get up sleepy head," Roy said as he picked Ed up out of the crib. Ed moaned as Roy laid him on the changing mat.

"Don'd wanna ged ub," (Don't want to get up) Ed said rubbing his eyes.

"Well you get to take a nap around noon, so consider yourself lucky. Once Ed was in a dry diaper, blue shirt, and jean shorts, Roy placed him in the car seat before loading the trunk with the playpen, stroller, training potty, diaper bag, and Ed's fire truck.

"Werth my bukked?" (Where's my bucket) Ed asked when Roy got in the driver's seat.

"I forgot it in the house. Do you really need it?" Ed just glared at Roy. "Okay I'll get it."

"I hungwy," (I'm hungry) Ed said when Roy handed him the bucket.

"Dammit I forgot about breakfast. I'll swing by somewhere and get you something to eat." Roy true to his word went through a drive thru and got Ed some soy milk and donuts. Ed didn't drink the cold milk but ate all three donuts he was given.

By the time they got to head quarters Ed was very talkative. " Wad aw we gonna do daday?" (What are we going to do today) Ed asked when Roy buckled him in the stroller.

"Well I have paper work to do but you can play with your fire truck," Roy said handing Ed the fire truck.

"Ith fad all ya bwawd?" (Is that all you brought)

"No there's crayons and coloring books in the diaper bag."

"All of de cowowin bookth?" (All of the coloring books)

"Yeah."

"I gonna cowow ya a bicduw of a wace caw. And Wisa a bubby. And Hueth a bicduw of kidth bwayin ad a bawk. And Thawman a big awbwane. And Bweda a dwain. And Hawic-" (I'm going to color you a picture of a race car. And Riza a puppy. And Hughes a picture of kids playing at a park. And Falman a big airplane. And Breda a train. And Havoc)

"Okay Ed we're here," Roy said letting Ed out of the stroller.

"Yay! Cowowin bookth bweathe." (Yay! Coloring books please)

"Have at it," Roy said sitting the diaper bag next to Ed. Roy set up the playpen while Ed got out all the coloring books and dumped the crayons on the floor. "Quit making a mess kid," Roy said picking Ed up and placing him in the playpen.

"Hey I wanna cowow." (Hey I want to color) Ed said trying to climb out. Roy tossed the coloring books in next to Ed. "I need de cwayonth do ya no." (I need the crayons too you know)

"Well I have to clean them up first before they get stepped on." Roy quickly threw the crayons back into the box before setting it in with Ed and starting on his paperwork. Just like Ed said he colored a picture for everyone and insisted on handing them out. Roy had let Ed out but told him he had to return as soon as everyone got their picture.

"Boss!" Havoc yelled into Roy's office. "Ed just ran off!"

"What?" Roy yelled as he jumped out of his seat and followed Havoc in pursuit of the child. Ed was running down the hall laughing when he looked back and saw Roy getting closer. Ed decided to take a sharp turn and ran right into the legs of none other than Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong.

"May I ask what happened to you Elric," Olivier said picking Ed up. Ed was so scared the only thing that came out of his mouth when he went to talk was his breakfast. "Disgusting." Olivier held Ed at arms length as Roy caught up to him. "I believe this belongs to you Mustang." Roy nodded in shock taking Ed from her. "I want to see you in my office in exactly one hour." Olivier turned and headed for the military showers as Havoc finally caught up.

"What just happened?" Havoc asked.

"I fwew ub," (I threw up) Ed said.

"On Olivier," Roy said. "I am so dead."

"She can't kick you out of the military over it, can she?" Havoc asked.

"No, but she can make my life miserable."

"Hey Ed why'd you run off like that?"

"Woy thaid I couwd," (Roy said I could) Ed said.

"Like hell I did! I told you to come back as soon as you gave them their pictures!" Ed had tears in his eyes as he held up a picture of two boys playing on a playground. Under the picture it said: 'To Hughes. From Ed.' Roy sighed. "Ed I'm sorry I didn't realize you were going to see Hughes."

"Bud I dowd ya I wath gonna cowow a picduw fow him." (But I told you I was gonna color a picture for him)

"Yes you did but I forgot. Let's you and me go together to see Hughes okay." Ed got to give Hughes his picture and Roy told him what happened with Olivier. They returned to Roy's office and Roy explained everything to Riza and began to get ready to stand in front of the Fuhrer.

"Daddy!" Ed yelled as Roy was about to leave to meet Olivier.

"I have to go Ed," Roy said walking over to the playpen.

"Couwd ya giw dis do hew?" (Could you give this to her) Roy grabbed the folded picture that Ed held up. "No beekin. Id fow hew onwy." (No peeking. It's for her only) Once Roy was gone Ed looked at Riza and smiled. "I hugwy." (I'm hungry)

"Let's get you some lunch then," Riza said picking Ed up and heading to the cafeteria. When Roy returned he was shushed and informed that Ed was taking a nap. "How'd things go?" Riza asked in a whisper after Roy sat down at his desk.

"She said that the military is no place for a child and that he can never come back."

"We tried to warn you sir."

"I know. I just don't want some stranger alone in my house with him."

"Are you more worried about your house or Ed?"

"The house. Ed can handle himself, I believe."

"Well he's had lunch so you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks." Riza left Roy to do his paperwork while Ed napped.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?" Havoc asked when he walked into the office and noticed Roy was looking through the phone book.

"I need to find a babysitter for tomorrow," Roy said hanging his head.

"My girlfriend Sarah is great with kids. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Your not worried I'll steal her from you?" Roy smirked.

"Not really. This one is the one."

"Wow."

"I'll give her a call and see if she can watch him tomorrow." Havoc picked up the phone and began dialing the number. "She doesn't have any plans tomorrow so I gave her your address and she'll be over in the morning for you to brief her on everything."

"Thanks Havoc. Now I just have to tell the kid." Roy and Havoc looked over to see Ed waking up.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk then," Havoc said and left.

"Woy?" (Roy) Ed whined standing in the playpen.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Roy asked as he got up and went over to Ed.

"Godda boob." (I got to poop) Ed groaned and squatted down.

"Well don't do it in the diaper. I brought you a training potty for that." Roy picked Ed up out of the playpen.

"Wer ith id? I godda go now!" (Where is it? I got to go now)

"I put it in the corner here for you to have your privacy." Roy stood Ed up and removed his pants and the diaper. Ed quickly sat on the training potty while Roy went to get a new diaper and wipes.

"Wock de dow." (Lock the door)

"Alright I'll lock the door." Roy locked the door and returned to Ed.

"Do ya haw do wok me? I twyin do boob hew ya no." ( Do you have to watch me? I'm trying to poop here you know)

"Let me know when you're done." Roy went to finish his paperwork. Roy looked up after awhile to see Ed trying to pull a wipe out of the container. "Are you done?"

"I can do id mythelth." (I can do it myself) Ed pulled the wipe out but about twenty others came out as well. Roy sighed as he got up and went over to Ed.

"I told you to tell me when you were done for a reason. You don't wipe your own ass very well." Roy got Ed into a new diaper and placed him back in the playpen. "We need to talk about something."

"Can I haw my thiwe dwuck." (Can I have my fire truck)

"Not right now. I need you to pay attention."

"Bud I don'd haw any money." (But I don't have any money) Ed smiled up at Roy.

"What? Oh a joke huh?" Ed nodded. "Olivier says I can't bring you to the office with me."

"Tho ya dus haw do ya wowk fwom de houth." (So you'll just have to do your work from the house)

"No Ed. I have to attend meetings as well."

"Wat awe we gonna do fen." (What are we going to do then)

"Havoc's girlfriend has agreed to baby-sit you for me."

"Bud I don'd no hew." (But I don't know her) Ed was getting more than a little scared that Roy was going to leave him with a stranger.

"I haven't met her yet either but Havoc's been dating her for awhile now and he says she's great with kids."

"Bud I nod a kid." (But I'm not a kid)

"Yes you are, even if you weren't a toddler."

"Bud-" (But) Ed leaned over the side of the playpen just in time to throw up on the carpet.

**I hate to leave it there but that's all that's written for this chapter.**


End file.
